It All Changes
by Sayuri Ninomiya
Summary: A Young Vampire is forced by her older brother to attend Cross Academy. What will she discover during her time there? And is she hiding something deep within... OCx? Pairing undecided. Better then it sounds. I SUCK at summaries! Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


_I do not own anything in this story apart from my OC. Hence why it is called Fanfiction._**  
**

**Chapter 1-Welcome**

"Must I really come here big brother?" said a girl quietly. "Yes Sayuri" Sighed the older one. "Fine...Katsuro. Just make sure to visit!" replied Sayuri.

This is Sayuri Ninomiya, she is a pureblood and vampire hunter, of medium hight, she has purple eyes that can change colour and she wears red rimmed glasses that are optional (like grell sutcliffs but more round). She is 15 years old and no one knows she is a vampire. She will be in the day class and on the disiplinary comitie. She also runs many stores. She has long hair that reaches her waist and a side fringe that covers her left eye and she changes the styles oftenly. She has MANY weapons. Has quite a large bust, and is often flirted with. has Delicious blood. is in Yuki and Zero's class.

With her is Kazunari Ninomiya. Her older brother. He is 17 years old and tall. He of course is a pureblood. He Has purple eyes that can't change and he also wears glasses that are optional. He will be in the night class but will use the name Kazunari Shinoya. He has an emo hair cut and it is black black. He also has many weapons.  
The third person with them is Katsuro Ninomiya. The head of the family. He is 20 years old and is a little bit taler then Kazunari. he looks like Lelouch from Code Geass. He runs most of the family businesses and is a pureblood. He will not ne attending Cross Academy.

For now I will leave it at that. and tell you about the rest later. now lets begin properly.

_**Sayuri POV**_

I stepped out of the car once we got to my new school. Cross Academy.  
"See you some time Katsuro" I said after I hugged him and I started to walk into the school dragging Kazunari. Once I was in the gates I heard a gun click. I turned around and there was a silver haired boy pointing it at Kazunari. I turned around and there was a rod in my face being help by a girl with short brown hair. I could tell they were both anti vampire weapons. The Boy with silver hair. I could tell he was a Vampire Hunter but something didn't seem right about him.

"Who are you and what's your business!" The girl basically shouted.

"We're the new students, I'm Sayuri Ninomiya and this is my friend. Kazunari Shinoya. Pleasure to meet you" I said bowing.  
Kazunari then bowed and the girl put her rod thing away.  
"Oh sorry! I'm Yuki Cross. I'm the headmasters Daughter!" She exclaimed smiling then she turned to the boy to see him still holding his gun at my brother. "Zero! You can put that away!"  
The boy who I am asuming is Zero put his gun away reluctantly.

"I'm Zero Kiryu" He said not really caring. I noticed the name right away. He's one of the Kiryu's. His family died a while ago ...I felt bad for him.

Yuki and Zero escorted us into the headmasters office. Kazunari said he'll just wait outside so I ended up going in alone but I didn't expect to be glomped... One minute I walk in and the next I'm nearly knocked over!  
"You must be Sayuri! I haven't seen you in so long! Not since you were a few years old!" The man said to me. He seemed extremely hyper for his age but oh well. I would have wanted a dad like him -.-"...

"Yeah...I'm...Sayuri. You must be Headmaster Cross" I said trying to breathe when all of a sudden he let me go.  
"oh? where's the other new student? Kazunari?" he whimpered. "I wanted to see him too..."  
"he's just outside. he doesn't like talking to people..." I sighed.  
"why?"  
"I don't know!"  
"but...he was hyper when he was little!"  
"He changed"  
"why?"  
"I'd rather not say Headmaster" said Kazunari walking in. "and if you don't mind we'd like to get settled in at the moment so we can patrol later and figure our way around"  
"oh of course! silly me!" He gave us each uniforms, the disiplinary comity band and keys.

"I'll head to my room. see you sayuri!" He said walking off.  
"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't leave me here!"

I sighed and hung my head. Ever since our parents died he hasn't been the same... I started to think about how they died and I felt a tear escape my eye. My eyes widened. _I shouldn't be thinking of this now! _I felt the three people in the room look at me.  
"Are you okay Sayuri-san?" Questioned yuki and headmaster cross.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine! I just don't like to be left alone!" I lied. "um...how do I get to my room?..." I asked unsure. I felt like an idiot.  
"Kiryu-kun will take you there! won't you zero?" Exclaimed Cross. I anime sweatdropped... he was odd.  
"yeah whatever" he said but but he looked like he had something he wanted to ask me.

He walked out and I followed him. He took me to a single room and I went and sat my stuff on the bed. since my bags were coming tomorrow.  
"You have the room to yourself. the other rooms are full" Zero said in monotone.  
"thats fine!" I beamed  
"what were you doing with a vampire?"  
"ehehehe whatever do you mean? vampires aren't real!" I laughed it off.  
"don't play stupid."  
"well...I doubt you'll tell other people so I guess I can tell you..."  
"exactly"  
"well I've known him since I was a kid. and I can protect myself and give him blood when needed."  
"but that's stupid!"  
"but you don't know me!"

"Whatever" Zero sighed. "What are you anyway? I can't tell"  
"I won't tell you unless you tell me something"  
"and what would that be?"  
"well...I know you're a kiryu. so you're a vampire hunter. obviously. but your aura...isn't pure hunter. what's the go with that!"  
His eyes suddenly looked pained and he looked away. I decided that maybe I hit the wrong nerve...

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want!" I suddenly shouted out to him. "I...I mean...well, I won't tell ANYONE but if you don't want to speak of it I won't make you..."  
He looked at me again, this time his eyes showed...a sign of thanks?  
"alright. since you seem to know about vampires and hunters. I was bitten just before my family was slaughtered. I can still feel the womans fangs on me..."  
I gasped and looked down. "I-I'm sorry to hear that zero-kun...it's okay if I call you kun right?"  
"I guess but you shouldn't get to close. I'm a monster." He turned and went to walk off. I reached out and grabbed him then pulled him to me and hugged him.  
"You are NOT a monster. level E's are monsters!" I then realeased him. "listen I better get ready for my first patrol. see ya then!" I grinned then shut the door.

_gosh...maybe I shouldn't have made him tell me...oh well. I can't tell him about me being a vampire anymore. He'll hate me. and he seems to be far off from anyone so I wanna be his friend... oh well._


End file.
